The present invention relates to dampers, and in particular, to a squeeze film damper.
Squeeze film dampers are frequently used in high speed rotating machines to control the adverse dynamic response. Squeeze film dampers include a pressurized oil reservoir formed in a gap between a whirling member and a static member of a rotary machine. A seal is formed on either end of the pressurized oil reservoir to maintain the oil in the pressurized oil reservoir. Squeeze film dampers provide hydrodynamic stiffness and damping in rotary machines.
During operation, air can leak into the pressurized oil reservoir as the whirling member rotates against the static member. The air that leaks into the pressurized oil reservoir forms a high and a low pressure side of the oil film cavity. This can cause damage to the squeeze film damper during operation, reducing the hydrodynamic stiffness and damping ability of the squeeze film damper. When squeeze film dampers are damaged, vibrations caused by the whirling member can damage the static member and any components associated with the static member.